


Head In The Ceiling Fan

by Liza1031



Series: Harringrove One-Shots [101]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Birth, Breastfeeding, Harrington-Hargrove Child, Harrington-Hargrove Family, Husbands, Love, M/M, Male Lactation, Marriage, Mpreg, Parents Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington, Pregnant Steve Harrington, homebirth, labor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:26:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liza1031/pseuds/Liza1031
Summary: Steve and Billy prepare for their baby’s arrival.One-shot based on the song Head In The Ceiling Fan by Title Fight.
Relationships: Billy Hargrove/Steve Harrington
Series: Harringrove One-Shots [101]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987054
Kudos: 4





	Head In The Ceiling Fan

**Author's Note:**

> This is a rewrite from an old work that I've uploaded in the past so some different names may appear. If you see any, kindly let me know. Thanks <3

Billy walked into the master bathroom that was attached to their bedroom and saw his husband sitting in their tub, enjoying a bubble bath. Steve smiles as Billy sits next to the tub and stares at his lover.

Steve’s massive bump was poking out just above the water line. Billy watched his husband in all his glory, relaxing after trying all day to induce labor and figure out ways to get their baby girl here sooner. He had done everything from bouncing on a yoga ball, eating spicy food, yoga, but nothing seemed to want to work for him so he's just going to wait and let it happen naturally.

Billy’s elbow rests on the edge of the tub while he holds his head up with his fist, still staring.

"She's kicking." Steve’s smile grows and his hands move around his belly feeling their little girl. "She knows you're here, babe." He tells Billy, who just loves it when his daughter can sense his presence. His eyes travelled to Steve’s baby bump and saw his skin stretching and moving around from their daughter kicking.

"She must be getting uncomfortable there." He says and Steve nods, agreeing with his husband. He knows that he's due very soon and knows that their baby can't stay in there forever so he wants to get her out as soon as he can.

"Do you think you're gonna miss being pregnant, Stevie?" Billy asks.

Steve peers up at him and shrugs. "I'm not sure." He swallows. "This whole experience has been such a rollercoaster for us. Yeah, we get a baby in the end, but after what my body has had to endure for the last nine months, I don't think I'll miss it all that much."

Billy hums, unsure of whether or not he's fully prepared to help with Steve’s postpartum journey, other than taking care of their daughter together. All he knows is that he can't wait to meet her and see what she looks like.

Almost every night, the two talk about their daughter with many high hopes at how beautiful she's going to be and what great things she's going to do for this crazy world they live in.

After Steve’s bath, Billy helped him out, then dried him off and led his husband into their bedroom. Steve pulls on a pair of boxers and sweatpants then proceeds to get onto the bed while Billy gets ready to rub Angelo's night time, stress relieving, body lotion onto his baby bump, chest, and arms. Steve loves that he does this for him every night because Billy is always so gentle with him.

When he was done, he put the lotion away then got into bed next to his husband and they both drifted off to sleep.

**-Next Day-**

It was about 10:45AM and Steve was starting to feel what felt like light contractions. He told Billy and also messaged his midwife, who had told him it was just early labor and to call her when his contractions get closer together or his water breaks.

So the two remained in bed for several hours trying to get some rest and conserve their energy for later. Billy fell back asleep with his hand on Steve’s bump and their daughter kicked at his palm, making Steve smile.

"You're going to wake your daddy, baby girl." He whispers and taps his belly. Steve then reaches over and tangles his fingers in Billy’s hair, lightly rubbing along his scalp. He kept staring at his husband so grateful that he's starting a family with the man that he loves.

Later on in the afternoon, Steve’s contractions start to pick up a bit so he eventually calls his midwife who comes and helps him prepare for the birth of their baby. Steve’s labor picks up around 4:13pm and he's in huge amounts of pain from these contractions.

He remained in the living room and was swaying with his hands on his back, looking up at the ceiling fan that spun above him, keeping him cool during his contractions. He kept his shirt off but stayed in his sweats to be somewhat comfortable during labor.

Billy brought out the birthing ball for Steve to use so he set it down in the middle of the living room floor and Steve thanked him for it. He gladly sat down, able to relieve some of the burning from being on his swollen feet.

He sat on the ball for a while and used it into the early hours of the night until he was growing uncomfortable. He moved into their bathroom and labored in the shower for a while. He eventually grew tired of it and got out. He dried off and got onto his bed with his husband extremely exhausted and wanting this all to stop.

All night and all morning, the next day, his labor was long and hard and miserable to a point where he was ready to give up and get an epidural at the hospital. His midwife works it into him that he can do it and gives him some positive affirmations to help him with the labor.

By nightfall, Steve was fully dilated and ready to push so he slowly opened his legs and bent them at his knees. Both hands rest on top of his knees while Billy sat next to him on his knees and his midwife put on a pair of latex gloves.

"I want you to pull your legs back and give a nice big push, Steve." She says.

He nods and Billy’s thumb soothingly rubs small circles along Steve’s collarbone.

Steve felt the sharp pain from the contraction tear apart in his body so he took what he had read in those books and used it to push.

Gripping behind his thighs Steve inhaled and held his breath while pushing down, inching their baby girl out into the world.

Just the top of her head peeked out from his entrance and dark brown hair could be seen along with some blood as she stretched her way through his birth canal.

With every contraction that came, Steve pushed harder than he had done before and was eager to get this baby out. The more pushing he did, the more burning it was causing him. Tears pricked at his eyes from the unbearable amount of pain he was in but stayed strong.

Push after push, the baby's head began to crown. Billy peered down at the sight of his daughter's head being birthed from Steve’s entrance and proudly smiled. He felt tears threaten to spill at the sight but held it together.

Steve released his push with a loud grunt and the baby's head slid back in, leaving only a small almond shape to appear back at square one. He tiredly lay there on the bed and took some deep breaths while his midwife applied some oil to help with the stretching. After a few minutes, he regained his strength and pulled his legs back pushing again.

He was pushing so hard that several blood vessels popped in his face and more sweat cascaded down from his scalp. His face was bright red and pure frustration was clear since he felt that his baby wasn't coming as she should be.

Another twenty minutes of pushing, Steve’s midwife advised him to stop for a bit because her head kept going back in. She kept joking that the baby had made herself comfortable sitting in his birth canal, but Angelo did not find it funny because he was in excruciating pain.

His entrance remained red and raw from the constant stretching so his midwife had hoped that the oil would provide somewhat of a relief for him. She applied enough for him to start to feel the burning slowly going away, yet he knew it would come back once he started to push again.

Billy stayed by his side and applied a cool, damp cloth to his forehead every so often to help wipe the sweat. He was so incredibly excited that their little girl was going to be here soon and was anxious about her birth. While being a support for his husband, he wanted to be involved and watched as Steve pushed, getting her out.

Steve started to feel a strong contraction begin so he pulled his legs all the way back and got right back into pushing. He kept his hands tightly around his thighs and pushed with all his might, throwing his head back as he counted to himself before letting go and pushing again.

It had become a straining and constant battle to push this baby out, one resulting in two hours of her head just going in and out. Steve was growing weak and didn't think he had it in him to birth his baby.

He laid on the bed, practically limp and just prayed that she would come out already. Billy encouraged his husband to not give up and keep pushing as he's been. It hurt him to see his husband in so much pain. He didn't know what to do or how to cope with it, and to just be there for him.

Billy stayed by his side and ran his fingers through Steve’s hair, rubbing his scalp, then placing soft kisses to his temple. Steve couldn't enjoy his husband's actions as contractions kept coming and he couldn't hold back from groaning. The pain was seemingly getting worse and Steve felt as though the end was never going to come. He shed several tears that Billy kisses away. He moved his arm to the other side of his husband and was now hovering over him and his rounded belly.

"You are doing an amazing job, babe. She's being a little stubborn but I know that you got this." He says to him and gives him another affectionate kiss. Steve nods, knowing that his husband is right and that he can do this. More tears streamed down his cheeks but Billy was quick to wipe them away.

Another contraction hit like a tidal wave of pain and Steve pushed as hard as he'd been letting out a rather loud and blood-curdling scream. Billy swallowed hearing his lover vocalize his pain but knew it was all part of the process. His midwife had informed them that the head was coming, again, and Billy focused down on Steve’s entrance.

As he pushed this time, the baby's head crowned yet again, but this time more of her head followed. Billy watched in absolute shock that the person they created together was working her way out into the world.

Steve heaved another loud scream feeling her head bulge out from his entrance and sit there in between his legs. His midwife was rather happy and advised him not to push just yet while she suctioned out the baby's nose and mouth. The baby had released a small mewl sound and it brought Billy to tears.

"Would you like to feel your daughter's head?" The midwife asked him. Without hesitation, Billy’s hand went forward and he carefully touched the top of her head in complete awe that she's even real. He looked back to his husband and cried even more.

"I touched our daughter's head, Steve! She's almost here!"

Steve groans as another contraction hit but he wasn't able to push seeing as the baby had the cord around her neck that became noticeable as she turned. He focused on his breathing and panting as she turned and the midwife unwrapped the cord from her neck. She allowed Steve to push once more and he didn't hold back. He used all of his energy to push and each shoulder passed through his entrance.

Now, nearly halfway out into the world, Steve’s midwife had asked Billy if he wanted to help deliver the baby. He frantically nodded and reached his hands down to her body. He held onto her tightly as Steve gave one final push. Gently tugging her free from her mother's body, Billy held onto his daughter as she burst out into his hands with a pool of deep yellow fluids rushing out behind her.

All emotions hit both Billy and Steve at once as he held his baby girl. He cried tears of joy hearing his daughter release her first cry and take her first breath. Steve weakly lifted his head and looked down in between his legs, reaching for his baby girl.

Billy handed her up to him and Steve pulled her over his deflated bump, to his chest. He kindly asks his husband to remove his shirt, which Billy does, then his midwife covers both Steve and the baby with a towel, wiping her down.

Steve was bursting with happiness as he cried, staring at his daughter. He couldn't believe he had done it and brought a life into the world, a life he helped create. Billy instantly gives his husband a kiss and cries in the crook of his neck, whispering to Steve how proud he is of him and how amazing of a person he is. He moved and looked down at his daughter as she kept crying on top of Steve’s bare chest, and smiled.

They're both thrilled their daughter is here and admired her beauty. She's a product of their love and affection towards each other and was what they needed to make their lives complete.

Steve’s midwife held off on the cord cutting to let the happy couple bond with their newest addition. Steve relaxed his right leg down onto the bed while his left leg weakly stayed bent. He held his daughter with one arm and just talked to her as her cries quieted down.

His midwife had suggested he try nursing for the first time so that the baby could get used to it and he can embrace the feeling of feeding his daughter.

So, Steve had moved the baby up to his left pec and sat up with help from Billy. His midwife assisted his movements and told him what to do to get her to latch on. He held her head in his right hand and carefully pushed her to his nipple. Her lips rubbed against then after a few seconds she latched on but wasn't sucking.

They all watched and waited for her to suck so that the milk could come out and Angelo had hoped she could do it, never once losing faith in his daughter.

"It's okay baby girl, you can eat my love. Go ahead, you got it." He whispered to her. She looked up at him with her giant blue eyes and he smiled at her. He kept whispering words of encouragement to her until she eventually got it and was so relieved. A few tears streamed down his cheek from the intense emotions he was feeling while nursing their daughter. Billy rubbed his back gracefully and had a proud dad moment watching his daughter drink the milk his husband produced.

The two enjoyed their company together with their baby girl, Ella. She's their everything and they just love her to no end.

The following day, their friends come to meet the baby and congratulate the happy couple. Everyone holds the baby and gets to know the little dudette until it's time for her to eat again and such. They all ask the two how it feels to be parents and how it is to have a kid.

Steve and Billy both found it difficult to find words that described how it felt to become a parent and have a child together. They both just love her so much and can't even believe she's their child. They're both still so new they don't even know what to really say about it all..

By the time everyone leaves, Steve’s tired and is holding Ella to his chest in bed while Billy joins them.

He stares intently at her, loving all of her beauty. "I feel like I'm the-the..." He trails off as tears fill his eyes.

"Aww babe, you're crying." Steve smiles and kisses his husband's cheek then cups his face in his hand.

"I wouldn't want to do this with anyone else." He whimpers.

They kiss again and both gush over their little girl who looked so cute, squished against her mother's chest.


End file.
